Rache
by Daii Miranda Cullen
Summary: En 1883 el dia 03 de febrero,los reyes Charlie y Rener Swan tuvieron un "accidente" un tanto sospechoso para su hija.Por eso Isabella Swan buscara al mejor detective de toda Europa...Edward Cullen.
1. Accidente

_Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD. www. facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Sábado, 3 de febrero de ****1883.**** Buckingham Palace, Londres.**

**Bella Pov.**

Estaba en mi inmensa habitación color crema sentada tomando el té, rodeada de mis sirvientas las cuales no me daban un respiro, solo tenia que hacer cualquier ademan para que salten sobre mi diciéndome: "Necesita algo, su Majestad" o "Estoy a sus servicios, su Majestad". Es como si hubiera una ley que dicte que por mi condición social no puedo hacer nada. ¡Odio esto! Odio no valerme por mi misma, no poder vivir una vida normal. Odio cuando estoy tan encerrada entre la gente y peor cuando quieren hacer tus cosas. Me hacen sentir inútil, me aburro.

Odio ser así, digo, ser una princesa. Siempre que alguien se acerca a mí, no es sino por mi dinero…Esperando el momento de pedirme algo a cambio: casas, dinero, mujeres, bebidas...

¡Realmente aborrezco esto!

-Señorita, ¿quiere más galletas? -me dijo Sue, la única sirvienta que honestamente conocía y amaba. Era como una segunda madre para mí.

-Gracias Sue pero no tengo más hambre -dije con un tono cariñoso.

Me pare para ver por la inmensa ventana la esperada y ansiada llegada de mis padres. Estos se habían ido a una cena importante con un gobernador, exactamente el gobernador Newton. Decidieron que seria fuera del palacio debido a los constantes acosos de su hijo. Sus miradas, sus gestos, hasta con su forma de hablar, ronca y lo que el creía era "sexy", me molestaban. Me preguntaba que mujer se atrevería a casarse con él. Honestamente, creo que ninguna. Aunque, debo reconocer que es un tanto apuesto, sus facciones son agradables, rubio y ojos azules… pero nada mas. El problema es que cree es un dios del Olimpo reencarnado. Pobre…

-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa!-venia gritando Jacob, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Pude notar en su voz tenia un deje de preocupación y susto en el tono de voz.

-¡¿Que pasa?! -dije haciendo que mi voz sonara fría y autoritaria, recordando lo que mis padres siempre me decían: _"Son sirvientes, no son de la alta sociedad trátalos como tal, sino te agarran confianza y ya no tienen respeto. Hazte valer como la futura reina, Bella"._

-Son El rey y la reina… Ellos… tuvieron un accidente -dijo. En ese momento contuve la respiración, mi corazón cada vez latía más rápido, tenía que verlos. Tenía que saber que estaban bien y que había pasado.

-¿Co-Cómo?- Jacob apenas me escuchó, pues mi voz salió como un susurro entrecortado. Sentía como el miedo viajaba por mis venas tornándome la piel de gallina… _Tranquilízate Bella, tienes que tomar el control de situación, pensar con a cabeza fría y no dejarte guiar por las emociones-dijo mi conciencia. _Ella tenía razón, tenía que priorizar mis preguntas.

-Primero… ¿Están bien?-dije preocupada por los seres que más amo. Tenían que estar bien, no podría siquiera sopesar la idea de que algo les pasara, no podría imaginarme mi vida lejos de ellos….

-Si Princesa, me lo ha dicho el médico real. Afortunadamente no es tan grave, por lo que en unas semanas estarán como nuevos, el rey está un poco más grave pero no es para preocuparse-dijo él dándome un sonrisa consoladora.

-¿Están en su alcoba?-dije ansiosa. El muchacho asintió. Eso me dejó un poco más tranquila sabiendo que mis padres no estaban en peligro.

-¿Y como ha sucedido el accidente?-pregunte ya sintiéndome un poco mejor. Él negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No lo sabemos, princesa-dijo él, bajando la cabeza.

Me dirigí a la recamara de mis progenitores, pasando por los inmensos pasillos del palacio, hasta llagar a una puerta con cerradura de oro macizo y detalles del mismo material.

Al abrir la puerta vi a mi padre recostado justo a mi madre, mientras el medico le daba algunas indicaciones. Al verme hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida y salió de la recámara. El doctor Anthony Masen, lo conocía bien ya que su hija, su única hija era mi mejor amiga: Alice, la cual confiaba y amaba. Ellos eran una noble familia de Inglaterra, el señor Anthony, su esposa Elizabeth y su hija Alice Masen.

Cuando la puerta cerró, mi padre me indicó que me acercara. Tenía una cara seria pero un sus ojos color café se notaba miedo, algo que realmente me extrañó.

-Hija mía-dijo el saludándome.

-Padre… -Susurre, mientras me acercaba a el y le daba un beso en el dorso de su mano -¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Cómo ha pasado tal horroroso acto?

-Hemos ido por le esquina de The Mall y Victoria Memorial y de repente del este ha venido un coche por The Maill, esas cosas que se mueven a vapor, chocó con los caballos. La carroza rodó mientras tu madre y yo íbamos adentro. No nos dio tiempo nada.

- Espera. Me perdí, The Mall va de oeste a este no de este a oeste-dije confundida.

-Exacto, ese detalle es el que nos lleva a tu madre y a mí a pensar que no fue un mero accidente-dijo el mirando a Renée, mi madre, y después a mí.

-Pero ¿Quién?-dije

-No sabemos. Por eso quiero que nos hagas un pequeño favor-dijo mientras me pasaba una pequeña tarjeta negra, la cual al parecer solo tenia escrito un nombre _"Edward Cullen, Detective"._

-¿Para que un detective?-dije. No entendía nada.

-Necesitamos saber que paso hija mía… Por eso quiero que nos prometas que si algo nos llegara a pasar, te vas a cuidar. Prométeme que no confiaras en nadie, solo en el señor Cullen. Sabes que te amamos mucho, nunca lo olvides. Tú eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado-dijo mi padre cada vez mas desesperado.

-Siento como si fuera una despedida -dije mientras gruesas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas y se perdían en la tela de mi vestido.

-No llores mi niña. Solo ve a dormir -dijo mi madre, mientras veía como su rostro también se llenaba de lágrimas.

-Bien… -susurre- Buenas noches y también los amos, nos vemos mañana -dije despidiéndome. A eso, salí de su habitación dirigiéndome directamente a la mía, mientras mi mente trataba sin suerte alguna tratar de digerir todo que había pasado en tan corto tiempo. Me sentía abrumada…

Me recosté en mi inmensa cama pensando en esa extraña y horrorosa charla, sentí que algo me estaban ocultando… Pero, ¿Qué? Con la inmensa preocupación y cansancio que tenia, deje cerrar mis ojos y así dejándome caer en los brazos de _Morfeo._

_._

_._

_._

**Charlie Pov.**

-¿Estará bien lo que hacemos? -preguntó mi dulce esposa con un deje de preocupación en sus ojos.

-Tenemos que cuidar mas a Bella… -dije preocupado.

-¿Y si solo fue un accidente? ¿No te estarás preocupando demasiado? Recién me asustaste como hablabas… Bella tenía razón, yo sentí como si te estuvieras despidiendo…

-Tranquila amor, no dejare que nada malo les pase, tanto a ti como a Bella -dije, mientras ponía un dedo en sus labios para que no siguiera…

-Pero, ¿Protegernos de que? Charlie amor, no entiendo….-dijo preocupada y nerviosa.

-Ya lo sé, no tienes que hacerlo. Yo sé lo que hago. Mañana irás a dormir con Bella -dije pensando mi plan, tenia que protegerlas, lo tenia que hacer…

_**Flashback: Horas antes…**_

_Estábamos casi llegando a casa. Estábamos ansiosos por llegar y ver a mi querida hija Bella, cuanto la extrañábamos. Sentí como la rabia se apoderaba de mi al recordar lo que había dicho el gobernador Newton: "Necesitamos mas sirvientes, que algunas personas pasen hambre, no pasa nada"…_

_Era todo lo contrario a su padre, quien era bondadoso, siempre anteponiendo sus necesidades a la de los demás. Pero él era egoísta y arrogante. Solo pensaba en el y su hijo amado. Que el mundo se destruya, pero mientras hayan dinero, joyas, mujeres y sirvientes, todo estaba bien._

_Ya estábamos en la esquina entre __The Mall y Victoria Memorial… Cuando una de esas cosas…como era que los llamaban… Autos, choca "sin querer" con nuestros caballos y la carroza empieza a roda. Lo primero que hice fue abrazar a mi esposa, para que cualquier golpe no le pegara a ella, sino a mí. De pronto, vi mi vida en esos segundos pasar por mis ojos, los cumpleaños de Bella, el casamiento…Cuando por fin el carruaje dejo de rodar._

_Lo único que pude ver por la ventana rota fue un hombre pelo oscuro con unos binoculares, no le pude ver su cara, hasta que sentí un fuerte dolor, y poco a poco todo se volvía negro._

**Fin del flashback.**

-Hola… ¿Me escuchas? -dijo divertida mi esposa pasando su mano por mis ojos.

-Ehhe ¿si? -dije distraído.

-¿Por qué me tengo que ir con Bella?-me pregunto de manera curiosa. No sabía que responderle. _"Nada solo para que estés a salvo de un posible asesino" _

-Mmmm…Por tu problema con la pintura -dije, sabia que era alérgica a la pintura.

-¿Quieres remodelar la habitación? -asentí- ¿Tú? ¿Enserio?- dijo claramente sin creerme una pizca de lo que decía. No me sorprende, pues nunca me han llamado la atención estas cosas.

-Que mala eres, ¿no confías en mí? -dije con un pucherito.

-Claro que no -dijo mientras se acercaba a darme un beso.

.

.

.

**Bella Pov**

Había amanecido con buen humor, bueno no con tanto. Todavía seguían las imágenes de la noche anterior. Las sirvientas abrieron las gigantescas cortinas que dejaba ver el sol. Como todos los días un baño de sales, almuerzo, algún evento y cena. Mi parte favorita era el baño, era el único lugar donde podía estar sola, completamente sola. Me encanta ser solitaria, toda mi vida viví rodeada de gente y por eso lo odio.

Me metí lentamente en la gran tina que adornaba mi baño, tomándome mi tiempo. Al salir recordé lo que tenía que hacer.

Agarré el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de mi cama, saque la tarjeta que me había dado mi padre y marqué el número que ahí estaba. Al segundo tono alguien contestó:

-Buenos días, Detective Cullen…

ಠ**_**ಠ

_**Hola de nuevo ,con un loco sueño una nueva historia.**_

_**Gracias a todas las personas que me leen espero que les guste y Gracias a mi beta **_

_**Que con mis horrores de ortografía a podido hacer milagros en mis historia**_

_**Espero sus mensajes…**_

_**By:Daii**_


	2. Nada es Coincidencia

_**Disclaimer**__**: Esta historia es totalmente mía, solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

—

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

—

_**Rache**_

_**.**_

**Edward Pov**

Estaba en mi enorme oficina, la cual odiaba por su diseño.

Era de color marrón claro, dos cuadros con arte abstracta de colores opacos y oscuros, una planta de helechos baja y el escritorio de roble. El roble me gustaba porque era el color más claro de madera y el grano uniforme le otorga a la misma una sobria elegancia. El único problema con un escritorio de roble es que la densidad de la madera lo vuelve extremadamente pesado.

Aunque no era tan grave, nunca me había mudado o remodelado el lugar.

No me gustaban los colores, pero tampoco me quejaba. Solo lo usaba para hablar con mis clientes, y aún así la mayoría llamaba.

Estaba sentado en mi enorme y cómodo sillón de cuero marrón oscuro, leyendo el periódico cuando empecé a leer un artículo.

"_El rey Charles Swan y la reina Renée Swan han sufrido un horrible accidente, cerca del palacio de __Buckingham, alrededor de las 20:00. El coche culpable del accidente provenía del este dirigiéndose al oeste. _

_No se ha encontrado al culpable o al automóvil…"_

Dejé de leerlo cuando escuché el sonido de mi telégrafo de sonido o como le decían actualmente: _teléfonos._ Esos aparatos aparecieron más o menos en 1876, y debido a lo provechoso que resultaron ser, me compré uno. Al tercer _ring_ atendí.

—Detective Cullen —dije con voz seria, potente y relajada.

—Buenos días, Detective Cullen — saludó una mujer con una voz aterciopelada y dulce al escuchar.

—Si, ¿qué necesita? —pregunté.

— ¿Usted ha escuchado lo que le ha pasado a la realeza? —dijo ella sin responder mi pregunta.

—Si, le he acabado de leer… Disculpe, ¿a qué se debe la pregunta? ¿Quién es? ¿Cuál es su nombre? —Muchas incógnitas rebotaban en mi cerebro.

—Soy amiga de la princesa, su majestad ha mandado investigar el accidente —Hubo un momento de silencio, y prosiguió—, y personalmente me ha dicho que lo llame a usted —dijo ella cambiando su tono de voz.

—Muy bien… ¿Y usted cómo me ha dicho que se llama? —dije usando una estrategia para ver si así me revelaba su nombre.

— Todavía no se lo he dicho — ¡Joder!— Isabella…Masen. Pero me gustaría que me diga Bella. Y no me trate de usted, por favor, no tengo 60 años…señor Cullen —dijo ella.

—Está bien _Bella_, con una condición —contesté con una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿Y cuál sería? —preguntó ella, curiosa.

—Que me llame Edward.

.

.

.

Estaba en la calle The Mall y Victoria Memorial, lugar donde me había citado hace unos días Bella.

Me llevaba muy bien con ella.

Hacían 4 días que veníamos hablando por teléfono—no sobre el caso—sobre la vida en general.

Lo que me pareció extraño fue que el último día se escuchó muy triste.

Habíamos decidido dejarlo hasta hoy por razones personales de ella.

Tenía ansias y curiosidad de conocerla…

Divisé desde lo lejos una carrosa que se dirigía al lugar donde estaba. De allí, cuando se detuvo, bajó una hermosa chica, con pelo color caoba y una figura tallada a mano. Pero lo que mas me cautivó fueron sus ojos chocolates: eran grandes y con un brillo singular propio de a quien le pertenecían.

—Hola Edward —dijo con dos escoltas delante de ella. Cuando me acerqué ellos dieron un paso adelante mostrando sus armas.

—Déjenlo pasar —dijo.

—Pero su padre…digo El rey, nos ha ordenado que no se le acercara nadie —dijo uno de ellos.

¿Su majestad? ¡Cómo no me di cuenta! ¡Ella es la princesa Isabella!

—Vamos Jake…Confía en mí. Sabes si no hubieras venido tú, mi padre no me deja salir —le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Al ver la confianza en la que se trataban, sentí como—sin razón aparente—la rabia consumía mi cuerpo. ¿Que tenía ella con ese chucho, que se comportaba tan cariñosa? ¿Era él algo más que su escolta? Quería matarlo, por siquiera dirigirle la mirada a ella, sentía unos cel…

Esperen… _¿Yo estaba celoso?_ No, no y no. Solo quería molerlo a golpes, por estar tan cerca de La princesa, por sonreírle de esa manera. Y eso, definitivamente, no eran celos.

—Muy bien Bella, si pasa algo tú cargaréis con la culpa —dijo él con una complicidad que hacia hervirme la sangre.

—Bueno —suspiró— Déjenos solos —Ellos al escuchar sus palabras retrocedieron unos metros.

—Buenos días, su majestad. Disculpe mi falta de respeto por el teléfono, princesa. No tenía que era usted con quien estaba tratando —dije. Ya no le podía hablar como una persona común, ella era de la realeza.

—Edward, no… ¿sabes por qué no te dije quién soy? —No contesté, haciéndole entender que no tenía le respuesta— Porque odio que me traten diferente o con mucho respeto. Pensé que contigo sería diferente… pero me equivoqué —prosiguió ella dándome la espalda y caminando hasta su carrosa.

—Espera Bella, perdón. Es que me lo tomé de golpe y pues no sabía qué hacer —dije sinceramente.

Ella me sonrió, y yo suspiré.

—Bien —susurró ella tan bajo que apenas lo pude escuchar—. Como me dijo mi padre, el supuesto accidente se produjo acá —dijo señalando el lugar.

—Por lo que escuché el coche vino desde allá —señalé hacia el este.

—Correcto.

—Pues vamos para allá —le dije tomándole sin querer su mano y guiándola junto a mí. Sentí una pequeña, pero potente corriente en mi piel. Era electrizante. Sentía como me corría por todo el brazo. Me dirigí a mirar a sus ojos para verificar si ella había sentido lo mismo. Cuando la vi, sus ojos me respondieron. Lo había sentido.

Nos dirigimos por Victoria Memorial unos cuantos metros, cuando divisé algo en la calle.

—Bella espera —dije parándola con el brazo.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Mira eso —dije señalando la marca de asfalto—. Esto es una mancha que se produce al acelerar.

—Eso significa, que aceleraron en este lugar, no fue un accidente. Quien lo hizo estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando —supuso ella, y sin saberlo dando en el clavo.

—_Exacto, _y mira el modelo del auto en la rueda —dije.*

—_Beetle, _déjame recordar algo… Mi padre me hizo estudiar la poca historia de automóvil —esperé unos segundos para que recordara—. Algo así era... El alemán Gottlieb Daimler construyera en… en 1866 el primer automóvil propulsado por petróleo, llamado Beetle. Su prototipo era un gigante de casi una, no eran…dos toneladas de peso que fue presentado en la Exposición de París de 1867 por su patrón. Años después lo pudieron mejorar el modelo. El auto fue construido en Múnich, Alemania.

—No me lo esperaba, digo… que sepas tanto de esto —dije sorprendido.

—Pues mi padre cada vez que sale algo nuevo o raro me lo hace estudiar. Es muy difícil saber muchas cosas, un protocolo, historia de este reino, reyes y mucho mas —repuso ella sonriendo.

—Bien, lo raro es que alguien prefiera un carro viejo a uno nuevo —dije— Y justo en Múnich, el lugar de mis pesadillas.

—Muchas veces, son tan leales a su lugar de nacimiento que le gusta siempre tener todo de ese lugar, o puede ser que sea pura coincidencia…

—Lección uno Bella: Nunca nada es coincidencia… nada.

.

.

.

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que encontramos los rastros del auto, y yo siempre le repetía que estaba seguro que era un alemán aunque ella no estaba 100% segura.

Pero lo que me preguntaba era ¿por qué han intentado matar a los padres de Bella?

Una incógnita mas para mi lista.

Este caso es muy peculiar, y ahora era personal, digo, porque son parte de Bella.

Ella se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí, lo raro es que pasó en muy poco tiempo.

¿Cómo siente uno algo tan fuerte por alguien, en pocos segundos?

No lo entendía, no lo comprendía. Puede ser que ella es una bruja, porque me ha hechizado con su encanto. No por belleza, aunque ella era hermosa, pero me hechizó con su personalidad, su conocimiento y la transparencia que reflejaban sus ojos…

Aunque la verdad es que, todo su _ser_ me hechizó…

**Bella Pov**

—Vamos Edward, solo es una coincidencia, porque el auto sea alemán no significa que el culpable sea de la misma nacionalidad —dije sentada en su despacho.

—Te lo repito por décima vez, Bella. En mi trabajo nada es coincidencia —repitió.

—Puff…No sigo discutiendo, porque no me vas a dar la razón _jamás_ —resoplé.

—Estás en lo correcto, digo, en lo que nunca en este tema vas a tener la razón —me contestó riendo.

Me encantaba su risa.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿nunca has pensado en remodelar este despacho? —Le pregunté mirando todo el lugar— Digo, es muy…barroco —dije alzando una ceja.

— ¿Barroco? —repitió él.

—Si, por la complejidad formal, digo, la acumulación de elementos estéticos o conceptuales y un marcado pesimismo —dije riendo.

—Pues nunca me gustó el lugar, pero tampoco me quejo. Principalmente viene otro tipo de gente —dijo el parándose, para mirar por la ventana que estaba detrás de su escritorio.

— ¿Otro tipo de gente? ¿Cómo cuales? —pregunté.

—Hombres mayores o en su defecto mujeres casadas intentando saber lo que hacen sus maridos, al final nunca hablas con ello…si no es preciso —explicó él sentándose nuevamente—Nadie se ha quejado del lugar, ¿por qué yo sería el primero?

—Pues, lo que me estas tratando de decir es que si otro no se queja, no lo cambias. Para mí sería que si no gustara, intentaría cambiarlo, logrando así, estar más cómoda.

—Todos no piensan como tú. No le presto atención porque es solo un lugar de trabajo —dijo él

—Pobre de tu novia, no me imagino su casa —dije intentando sacarle información. Él a escuchar eso, solo sonrió.

—No…no tengo novia, nunca tuve. Estoy esperando a la persona indicada —dijo mirándome fijamente.

—Pues estamos en lo mismo —reí—. Digo, nunca tuve novio. Porque no me lo permiten —a este punto ya tenía mis mejillas sonrojadas.

—Que mal… ¿Nunca tuviste nada con nadie?

—No_, _solo babosos que me buscaban, no por mi, sino por lo que conlleva mi apellido —dije molesta

— ¿Babosos? —repitió él con una ceja alzada.

—Wow empezamos con lo del auto y terminamos en este tema —dije nerviosa, intentando cambiar la charla.

—No cambies el tema, Isabella —dijo él serio y secamente.

—No me gusta que me llamen por ni nombre completo —dije enfadada.

— ¿Quiénes son los babosos, Isabella? —escupió él enojado.

—No te importa —dije levantándome de la silla para irme. En ese momento todo pasó en cámara lenta. Vi como Edward se levantaba, me agarraba y daba vuelta encerrándome en sus brazos contra la pared.

—A mí si me importa —susurró él.

Sus labios estaban a milímetros de los míos.

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse cuando vi sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Quería que me besara.

Y cumplió mi deseo.

Sus labios tocaron los míos en un beso lento, suave y delicado. Sus labios eran tan suaves y apasionados. No quería soltarlos, no quería separarme de él. Cuando de repente se separa de mí…

—Lo siento Bella, no pude mas…se me escap… —le puse un dedo en la boca, impidiendo que terminara y lo besé. Fue un beso corto pero dulce.

—No lo sientas…

_Isabella, vuelve a la realidad, cariño —_me reprochó mi inoportuna conciencia.

—Me tengo que ir —dije, intentado escaparme de sus fuertes brazos.

— ¿Por qué, Bella? —preguntó Edward mirándome a los ojos.

—Edward…no es que quiera irme, pero tengo que hacerlo. En algún momento lo entenderás —dije.

Me soltó y cuando pensé que ya era libre, me sujetó suavemente del brazo.

— ¿Es por el chucho?

— ¿Chucho? —dije con una ceja alzada.

—Si el moreno, al que le dijiste "Jake"—dijo él imitando mi voz. Cuando lo escuché, empecé a reír en carcajadas—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Solo es mi escolta y es mi amigo… Espera un momento ¿estás celoso? —le pregunté divertida.

—Yo… —dijo con un tono sorprendido— Si un poco… —susurró tan bajito, que casi ni lo escuchaba.

—No te escuché —dije tocando mi oreja.

—Un poco…sorda…

.

.

.

Estaba acostada en mi cuarto, pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy.

Todo lo pensado, sentido y expresado físicamente…

Mi primer beso, digo, el primer beso esperado. No como los babosos que roban besos porque sí.

El de hoy lo deseé y disfruté.

Me levanté de mi cómoda cama al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

Grité un _"pase". _

En eso entró mi madre, como todas las últimas noches.

— ¿De nuevo aquí? —dije divertida con una mano en la cadera.

—Si Bells, no sé qué le pasa a Charlie… ¿te molesta que tu hermosa, inteligente y cariñosa madre esta contigo? —me preguntó con un puchero.

—Mmmmmmmmmm…no, nada más es que no entiendo qué le pasa a papá. Está raro últimamente —murmuré preocupada.

—Cosas de viejos seguro —dijo ella con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

—Recuerda madre que solo tienen diferencia de un año —dije burlándome de ella.

—Viejo mentalmente. Cuando su mente envejece, la mía rejuvenece —dijo ella.

—Ja ja ja —dije con malhumor y rodando los ojos.

—Que mala —dijo mi mamá y me lanzo una almohada…

.

.

.

Me desperté con la luz del sol chocando con mis ojos…

— ¿Podrían cerrar la ventana, por favor? —dije con voz ronca.

—Disculpe señorita, pero su majestad quiere hablar con usted —me informó una de mis sirvientas.

—Pues… dile que voy en un momento —dije levantándome de mala gana de mi cómoda y caliente cama.

Me cambié… o mejor dicho, me cambiaron. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo celeste y en los costados de la parte de arriba una cinta blanca. Mi pelo lo había dejado suelto…

Me habían dicho que me esperaban en su cuarto, así que me dirigí al lugar.

Cuando llegué mi padre estaba mirando por la gigantesca ventana.

—Buenos días, hija —me saludó mi padre.

—Hola, papá.

— ¿Te acuerdas la fecha que te dije para el casamiento? —me preguntó sin mirarme a los ojos.

—Como olvidarlo…

—Isabella —dijo el reprendiéndome.

—En un año —respondí de manera monótona. No quería pensar en eso.

—Pues cambió. Será en 6 meses…

—

Nota:

*En la historia el auto tenía una rueda para cada modelo y le ponían la marca

ಠ_ಠ

_**Hola a tod s! Espero que les guste y nos vemos en el los siguientes caps.**_

_**No sean malos, dejen su Reviews ;)**_

_Gracias a todas las personas que me leen y únanse a mi grupo de Face:_

_www facebook com/ groups/ DaiiMiranda / (Sin los espacios y con los puntos después de facebook y en com)_

_Donde publico los aviso de mi actualizaciones y adelantos!_

_Y muchísimas gracias a mi Beta…Me apoya en estas lokas ideas mías jeeje._

_By:Daii _


	3. La pregunta que más me carcomía

Capítulo beteado por _**Manue Peralta**_, Beta FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

…

_**Rache.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 3. **_

No podía creer que en un tiempo indefinido me vaya a casar. Más bien, me van a obligar. Mi padre no me había dado más detalles que una no especificada fecha de dicho evento, y menos sin una explicación válida.

Charlie estaba cada vez más raro. Nunca comprendí su loca e inteligente cabeza y ahora, estoy tan confundida. Necesito respuestas, pero es como _buscar una aguja en un pajar_.

Sólo sabía que mi futuro esposo se llamaba Anthony. Eso era todo.

Siempre pensé que los últimos días previos a mi boda fuesen felices, ansiando el momento. Pero en éstas circunstancias creo que no va a ser así. Y lo peor fue lo que me sucedió con Edward…

Edward.

Al escuchar su nombre mi piel se crespa y me toco los labios inconscientemente. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Eso era algo muy malo. ¿Qué pasaría si me enamoro y aún así tengo que casarme con un desconocido? Siempre soñé con casarme por amor. Sabía que mis responsabilidades eran importantes, pero, no puedo. No puedo enamorarme de Edward. NO me tengo que enamorar de _él_.

Nunca voy a entender el amor y mucho menos la decisión de Charlie. Me desconcertó por completo. Toda mi vida me aconsejó que siguiera los dictámenes de mi corazón, que estuviera enamorada locamente y que las costumbres de casarse con un príncipe, rey o lord_,_ era costumbre muy vieja y anticuada para él, que no obligaría a nadie y menos a su amada hija. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me lo dijo:

_Todo los lord y mis "amigos" estaban reunidos para mi "fiesta". Aunque la única persona más importante para mí era mi Alice, que me trató como lo hacía todos los días, como Barbie Bella tamaño natural; poniéndome miles de vestidos, hartándome, matando mi poca paciencia. Me daban igual los vestidos, zapatos y joyas. Por mí, no se hacía ni fiesta ni nada. Tantas molestias por un estúpido cumpleaños. Me encantaría tener una vida un poco normal, poder pasear por la calle sin que todos me miren o poder estar sola un segundo._

_Lo único que deseaba era que la familia Newton no viniera, rogaba que se ausentaran. Nunca me agradó Mike. A decir verdad, no lo quería ni cerca. Lo quería a cien metros lejos de mí. _

_Tenía miedo, miedo por las viejas costumbres. Newton es de una familia muy poderosa y muchos rumorean, más bien chismean, hablan, de que hay una futura pareja entre él y yo._

_¡Mierda, eso no tiene que pasar!_

_Tenía que enfrentar a Charlie y preguntarle sobre este horroroso tema, me da asco pensar entre él y… ¡Qué asco!_

_Estaba por bajar las escaleras para empezar a bailar con mi padre, no sabía cómo preguntarle, cómo tenía que hacerlo. Pronto me di cuenta que era la hora de bajar por las inmensas escaleras. Mientras bajaba, vi a mi padre ofrecer su mano. Acepté y empezamos a bailar._

—_Feliz cumpleaños diecisiete, mi niña —dijo Charlie con cariño—. Estás tan grande. En cualquier momento te vas a casar y a comenzar una hermosa familia. —Dio en el blanco._

—_De eso te quería hablar._

—_Sé que andas con alguien. Con Newton. Nunca me agradó el padre, pero…_

—_Charlie, no es lo que crees._

—_Sí, te conozco y…_

—_No es lo que parece, es sobre Newton pero…_

—_Nada, pero nada, sé que te gusta y…_

—_¡Basta! No es lo que intento decir. Déjame hablar —exclamé serenando mi voz mientras todos nos miraban._

—_Pues, habla de una vez —respondió Charlie con voz neutra._

—_Tengo miedo… miedo a las viejas costumbres —confesé—. Temo tener que casarme por obligación._

—_Espera. Nunca te haría eso, Bella. Te lo juro. Esas costumbres para mí son muy anticuadas y nunca obligaría a nadie, y menos a ti, a casarse —aseveró. Yo solo suspiré tranquila—. Solo te hablé de Mike, pensando que sentías algo por él. _

—_¡No digas eso! Júralo —dije divertida._

—_Te lo juro —prometió con una sonrisa._

…

¿Dónde quedó ese juramento? No lo sé. Se perdió en la loca cabeza de mi padre, eso seguro. Fue tan inestable su promesa, que se desvaneció. Se esfumó como mi libertad y felicidad.

Era tan dichosa. Para mí era una vida perfecta hasta el accidente. El accidente que cambió la perspectiva y pensamiento de Charlie. El suceso que me maldijo, llevándome de felicidad absoluta a una amarga tristeza.

Con _felicidad absoluta_ me refería a Edward. Con el poco tiempo y momentos que estuve con él me sentía completa, en una felicidad putamente perfecta. Me sentía segura, protegida y no porque Jake lo decía. Me sentía con más confianza en mí misma, confianza a otra persona que no fueran mis padres o Alice, alguien que no me conocía con tanta minuciosidad, pero que sí conocía a la verdadera Bella.

Y a una amarga tristeza, por el tal Anthony…

Anthony. El hombre que ni conocía, pero en escasos meses sería mi esposo, mi cadena, mi encierro y tristeza. No sabía nada de él, y no estoy exagerando. No sabía cuántos años tenía, ni cómo era o qué le gustaba. Absolutamente nada.

Siempre me preguntaba si él era muy diferente a mí. Pero, ¿y si no lo era?

¿Y si le gustaba como a mí los libros… y si no fuese así?

¿Y si le gustaba el piano… o no le gustaba?

¿Y si…? Es la pregunta que más me carcomía. Tenía tantas preguntas sin respuestas, pero ésta era una de las principales. Lo único que deseo es que fuese distinto de los demás Newton. Pero, al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Lo peor es que es hermano de Mike. Un hermano que se fue a América y volvió hace tres meses.

Si es como lo imagino…

_Anthony Newton, el hombre de mis pesadillas…_

…

**Edward POV.**

Me dejó solo en mi frío despacho, se alejó de mí en el momento menos esperado dejándome deseando más de esos hermosos, suaves y rojos labios. Nunca sentí algo como lo que siento cuando estoy a su lado.

Mi mundo, lleno de demonios desapareció en un segundo y apareció cuando ella se fue, por un momento creí que al besarla me rechazaría… pero no lo hizo.

Esa hermosa mujer me hechizó con sus encantos, y por mí no saldría de ese trance jamás. Por mí tiene pase ilimitado a mi alma y mi corazón. Sé que suena un poco cursi, pero así soy.

Lo que siento por Bella no lo puedo definir, pero saca mis diarias pesadillas, me da el escape de mis demonios pasados dándome esperanza. Esperanza a que renazca el viejo Edward al que le ocultaban la verdad.

Pero era feliz aunque mi vida fuese una mentira.

Ella me cambió. Pero tenía una pregunta: ¿Qué sentía por ella?

De lo único que estaba seguro era que lo iba a apreciar por siempre. Lo iba a encerrar para que nunca se saliera de mí. Me hacía bien, lo que sea que fuere.

¿Qué es?

Es la pregunta que más me carcomía. ¿Qué es para que me haga cambiar tan rotundamente mi existir? ¿Qué es para secarme de la oscuridad y llevarme a la luz? Mi respuesta era: _No lo sé._ Nunca sentí algo tan fuerte, profundo y sano para mi alma.

El tema de la pregunta no era tan malo en relación a lo que me pasaba con Bella, no sé qué le pasaba; siempre tan alejada, triste y muy bipolar sobre lo que se refiere a su trato conmigo. Algunas veces se comportaba como la Bella que conocí antes, pero después la sentía fría, cortante y melancólica. Había resuelto muchos casos, pero para éste no tengo respuesta. No estoy consciente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

No entiendo nada.

Si ni siquiera entiendo mis pensamientos y sentimientos, mucho menos voy a entender los de Bella. ¿Qué estará pasando por su extraña cabeza? Me encantaría ser un lector de mentes, y así poder descifrar lo que pasa, lo que piensa o siente respecto conmigo. También para leer la mía, no podía descifrar qué decían mis pensamientos respecto al caso Swan, y una Swan en particular.

¿Cómo pasé de haber comprendido el misterio de los Dubois, el caso más difícil que me tocó, a no entender mi propia mente? Tendría que seguir pensando para intentar encontrar unas miserables respuestas…

…

**Anónimo POV.**

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo puta no murieron esos desgraciados? Tendrían que haber muerto en el supuesto "_accidente"._ En este momento todo el reino tendría que estar llorando por sus queridos reyes. Pero no. Eso me pasa por mandar a otras personas a hacer el trabajo sucio, solo por no mancharme las manos. Si lo hubiese hecho yo, ya estarían muertos.

¡Qué tarado soy! ¿Cómo voy a mandar a una principiante para hacer algo discreto y que suene _accidental_? Ese era trabajo para alguien con mucha experiencia.

Encima contrataron a Edward Cullen… ¡Qué estúpidos! Él nunca imaginaría quién soy.

Era algo bueno para mí. Lo había visto nacer y sabía cuáles eran sus debilidades. En realidad tenía muy pocas, como dice el dicho: "_Lo que no te mata, te fortalece"_. Sabía que se había fortalecido espiritual y físicamente, con todo lo que sufrió de joven, más bien todo el tema tratado sobre la familia.

Esa era su debilidad: _su_ _familia_…

…

**Bella POV.**

Estaba en mi alcoba con algunas de las sirvientas y Alice, hablando de cómo podría ser mi vida cuando tenga una cadena en forma de anillo.

—Vamos, Belli. No te amargues, amiga. Te queda mucho tiempo. Disfrútalo —comentó abrazándome—. Tal vez no sea tan malo —prosiguió secándome las lágrimas—. Ya verás que estás exagerando y no pasa nada, quizás se muere o tiene un infortunio accidente —dijo con cara maliciosa, sacando una pequeña risa de mí.

—Siempre puedes sacarme una sonrisa en momentos tristes. ¿Qué pasa si por él no te puedo ver más seguido? ¿O si no le agradas y me separa de ti? —pregunté triste, intentando no pensar una vida sin mi Alice.

—Si pasa eso, ¡lo mato! Nadie me va a separar de tu lado. Soy tu mejor amiga y haría cualquier cosa por ti —exclamó acomodando mi pelo—. Siempre, escúchame, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, lo prometo.

—Al, no digas eso —supliqué con la voz quebrada, rompiendo en llanto.

—¿Que no diga qué?

—No prometas nada. Charlie me prometió que no me casaría por obligación, y mira qué pasó. —Le recordé de nuevo mi cumpleaños de diecisiete.

—Bells, confía en mí. No te prometería nada que no fuera a cumplir. —La miré con una cara de _ni tú te la crees. _Cuando iba a decir algo, soltó—: ¡No es momento de pensar ni hablar!

—No lo sé, Al —dije dudosa de su promesa.

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! Nunca dudes de mí —me reprochó seria y enojada.

—Bueno, entonces si lo matas te ayudo a esconder el cadáver —dije divertida.

Lo único que me hacía sacar una sonrisa en momentos difíciles se llamaba Alice, mi mejor amiga y confidente, con la que puedo soltar todos mis secretos y sentirme tranquila. Era toda la ayuda que necesitaba.

En estos momentos era muy importante e irremplazable en mi vida y no me arriesgaría a perderla, si tan solo no tuviera que casarme mi vida estaría en orden.

—Disculpe, princesa, hay un joven en la entrada de su dormitorio —anunció una de mis sirvientas. Me ilusioné pensando que era Edward.

Cuando —intencionalmente— pensando en él solté una pequeña risa me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Nena, no te dejo sola —dijo Alice—. Quiero ver al bombón con ojos verdes. —Con un tono burlesco, solo rodé los ojos.

Cuando vi quién era, me desilusioné que no fuese Edward, pero me encontré un Adonis igual de guapo, solo que el que estaba en frente era de pelo castaño claro, muy claro, casi rubio; ojos celestes y un notable abdomen, como el de Jake.

—Este no es Edward —susurró Alice—. Digo, por la cara que pusiste. Pero igual me lo como —murmuró, secándose la baba.

—Disculpe, señorita, ¿es usted Isabella? —preguntó el desconocido con una sonrisa torcida. Yo solo pestañeé rápido, confundida.

—Sí, ¿usted quién es?

—Mi nombre es Anthony, Anthony Newton.

**{{{(^_^)}}} **

_**Hola! Nenas acá les traigo la actualización. **_

_**También dentro de unos días pondré mi nueva loca historia "Recuerdos Borrosos"**_

_**Avisare cuando la ponga en mi grupo, mientras pongo el summary.**_

_**Voy a avisar mis actualizaciones en www facebook com/ groups/ DaiiMiranda / (Sin los espacios y con los puntos antes de facebook y en com) También está en mi perfil ;)**_

_**No sean malos y dejen sus Reviews ;)**_

_**By:Daii **_


End file.
